Play Thing
by SLITH
Summary: Rita has taken Kimberly, treats her like she's a toy for her amusement while Kimberly fights to get her coin back. In what state will her friends find her in?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Power Rangers, this was written for fans to enjoy.

Relief cannot come yet, even though my friends had come to my rescue, as I knew they would, I wouldn't let my guard down.

My left shoulder is still throbbing as though the staff is still in it, fresh blood is still seeping between my fingers as I try to stem the flow. Of course I can't stop it from going out my back. Head is also pounding still, Rita knows how to knock one around a boat storage building. I look up as Trini firmly takes my right shoulder.

I can't make out what she's saying, her visor goes up and I read her lips as I finally pick up on her voice. "Are you okay? Aside from your arm? Kim, talk to me," I want to smile and reassure her, but grimace instead.

Finally picking up on the wicked laugh of Rita and our friends grunting in the background. In the corner of my eye I see Billy go flying through the air to crash into a beam.

"I'll live," I say and see a mace, in the air with pieces of ships attached to it. It's coming at the two of us, Trini's back is to Rita, despite my left shoulder being in so much pain that it feels like a lead weight. I use both hands and shove her back, as soon as she's in the clear I step back to dodge.

The back of my calf hits something, I lose my balance, and wait for the solid hit to my upper back of the hard wood boards to the deck. But it doesn't happen. I feel my head instead hit an ice cold surface and I'm swallowed up. A dark cloud billows out in front of me, the pain is gone for a second, and is quickly replaced by a deep freeze pain that changes to numbness.

My eyes close and I feel my mind slipping off into oblivion.

I hope you liked the teaser, let me know if you'd like to see more ^_^

SLITH


	2. Chapter 2

9 Hours Earlier...

I close the door and lock it, slipping the chain on, I sigh and head up to my room. Parents are gone for the night, the next and come back on Saturday. Walking through the doorway I glance at my phone to hear a ding.

"I thought they'd never leave," comes a creepy voice from behind my door causing the hairs on the back of my neck to raise and a chill to go up my spine. I spin around ready to change, but Rita grabs my throat and immediately grabs for my coin in my pocket.

I grip her wrist with my left while trying to take her hand off my power coin. She grins wickedly at me and tightens her grip on my throat making it so I'm straining for air. Standing on my toes she moves her face so it's within an inch of mine.

"Didn't know I had returned?" Rita asks coyly and I pull at the hand on my coin as she yanks the whole pocket with the coin off of me. "Oooh" she frowns and tisks, "feeling as defenseless as Yellow?" Moving in closer I watch as she takes a deep breath through her nose, smelling me like a predator. "Mmm... I'm going to have some fun with you... Pink."

I feel myself shudder at the thought, and finally in revolution I kick at her, and begin to regret it as she begins cackling like a witch. Without warning I see her staff in the corner of my eye, she releases my neck for me to automatically fall and her staff connects with my head.

I feel myself soar across my room and into my dresser, breaking the mirror with my right shoulder. Landing on my jewelry box and books from school before rolling off onto the floor. I ignore the fresh cuts on my shoulder to get to my hands and brace my feet to launch myself at her. 'I need my coin back!' But before I can even reach her to land a kick she swings her staff and sends me at the window.

My legs go up to catch the open window, making my head connect with the frame. I fall upside down onto my floor, groan and start to pull myself up to get hit in the head and black out.

7 hours later, 5a.m.  
The smell of old water reaches my nose and I jerk my head up and instantly regret it. My head starts pounding, right in the front above my right eye. I close my eyes shut tight and clench my fists to realize I'm standing. A rough textured material is rubbing against my wrists, chest, waist and legs.

I can hear water slapping at something beneath my feet but I'm not wet, slowly I open my eyes at the sound of birds, seagulls and take in the boat house I'm in. I glance to my right, squinting in the dim light as the sun is slowly rising to see the rope used for boats is what has me bound. 'The same rope that night we lost Billy...' I close my eyes and let my head drop.

"Oh don't tell me you're giving up now," Rita says from behind me. My head snaps up and my mind clears up dramatically, the boat storage all around me, I'm tied to a pillar of some sort, my arms are above my head, I'm not gagged, ankles are together and no sound of the fisherman. 'What time is it? How long have I been out? Do the others realize I'm gone? My coin!'

I can hear Rita walking around me slowly and watch as she comes into view on my right, a big door to the right that is open to a railing to the water. No docks there. "What's your game Rita? You threatened my friend and made a comment about her not changing, now you take away my coin. Don't like a challenge?" I spit and cringe as my headache comes back.

"You mean little you? Don't make me laugh Kim... I have been watching your homes for some time now. Watching you and your friends, and please keep this in mind," she says as she approaches me. Lifting her left hand and running her index finger along my right shoulder then going up to my neck.

I try to pull away, watching her eyes as she examines me like a specimen, her finger continues up to my jaw and moves under it. Sharp as a razor but not cutting me, her dark eyes boring into me. "I will do what I want to get what I want... and that includes looking to do things the easy way... which means," she moves in much closer, just like in my room. "If I don't feel like a challenge, and feel like playing with a toy instead, that is what you'll be," she flashes a toothy grin that sends chills up my spine. I pull on my restraints on my wrists, trying to break free, but only feel the rope dig into my skin instead.

Her eyes travel to each wrist and she cackles, "I'll give you a challenge... Kimberly, you want your power coin?"

"Why is it you took me in the first place?" I ask, anger boiling up inside of me at her constant toying. I feel my muscles tightening up at the mention of my coin.

Rita moves away, swaying her hips before spinning around to face me. "After over a week of watching you and your friends... I decided 'why let Yellow have all the fun?' I just had to be sure we wouldn't be immediately interrupted by a... Amber Alert is it?" She pulls out my coin, "and while I plot out how to properly take you all out... I may as well play with my prey."

She tosses my coin behind her, it lands with a thud onto the wooden boards. "Fetch," she says and just like that, the ropes binding me release me. Just like that other night on the boat.

I fall to my hands and knees, looking up at her and then looking beyond her at my coin. Pushing aside all the pain my body has going through it from my head to my wrists and torso, I look back up at her and charge.

Fists clenched and jaw set in determination, I advance and swing my right leg up, toes pointed up at her head. She waves her staff just as I'm about to connect and I feel a force shove my body into the air and backwards. The middle of my back slams into the pillar I was once tied to and I give out an involuntary cry as my body twists into the post before I fall to the floor.

Looking up at her as I take deep breaths to steady myself 'get your coin... you have to get your coin!' I repeat in my head as I move to stand up and charge again.

Swinging my right fist at her head, she moves as though in slow motion, dodging, with an amused smirk on her face. Before I know it, she back hand's me in the right cheek and knees me in the gut, my feet temporarily leave the ground for a second as I feel myself doubling over. Just as I am grasping time normalizing I watch her right leg swipe my feet out from under me and she suddenly advance to slam her palm into my chest.

My body is lifted as though weightless, the air knocked out of my lungs as my upper body angles down from the blow. Finally the floor boards smack into my forehead and she laughs.

"Oooh... do try again... Kim" Rita draws my name out as I clutch at my abdomen with my left arm, right hand supporting my body in a kneeling position. Gasping for air while my right arm shakes, I watch her feet walk around me tauntingly.

My eyes move up the wooden board grains all the way till they land on my coin. 'Okay... she won't play fair... that is beyond obvious... go for the coin then, don't attack.'

I feel like I'm nearly dragging my finger nails into the wood as I move for the coin, propelling myself for it, straining my muscles to move. I hear another cackle before feeling my feet get lifted, going above my head I look down to suddenly be seeing behind me about 7 feet in the air.

The air gets sucked out of me as my lower back and legs get flung into 2 separate beams in the ceiling. I feel the wood give in behind my back before my legs come down again, spinning for my head and left shoulder to connect with a wooden crate stacked against a wall. I land in a heap, chunks of wood landing on me as my vision doubles.

Coughing I groan as I work to get myself up, closing my eyes shut tight as the sunlight pierces through wall to my far left. My hair is covering my face as I begin to get up, looking around I spot my coin, the pink starts to glow and I feel a surge of adrenaline. I stand up quickly to take off for it and within two seconds I'm lifted for my back to slam into the ceiling.

I brace for the feel of the floor but feel the woosh of her staff send me elsewhere, I open my eyes in time for my head to smack something hard. My left hip nails something as well, my vision is doubled and the pain in my head exploded. I keep my eyes closed, but my body has a proper chance to rest for two seconds when hitting the ground before being sent smashing somewhere else.

Hands gripping my head as much as I can to protect myself as Rita whips me around like a rag doll. 'Where are you guys? I need my friend's!' I feel pain spike in my right arm, my left foot, right upper rib, left lower rib, left thigh, behind my right thigh and calf.

It takes me a minute to realize I've stopped spinning, resting on my right side against the rough wood surface. I groan, slowly assessing my injuries, swallowing with a dry mouth, tasting blood. Pulling my hands away from my head I try moving my toes 'no pain' with effort I move onto my knees.

Pursing my lips together, I clench my jaw tight, 'I need to get my coin! You need to get up! If you can get yourself to morph, you'll heal up that much faster...' I lift my head and look ahead.

Not 5 feet away from me is my power coin, as though it can sense me I watch it glow brightly. "I'm coming," I whisper to myself in determination, I push off the floor, bounding off my toes, pushing through the pain pulsing through my limbs.

I dive for it, a force hits my upper back hard, I hit my chin off the floor and stare at the coin. The weight lifts from my upper back, I take in a deep breath and reach for the brightly glowing coin.

"Determination can only get you so far," Rita says coldly, I reach and can feel I'm a centimeter away when pain rips through my left shoulder. I scream, shut my eyes tight for a moment to turn my head and look at my left side.

The golden staff is protruding out my left shoulder and into the board, blood is on it dripping down. I clench my teeth and again reach with my right hand for my coin.

"Let her go!" I hear and recognize the voice as Trini, I want to sigh in relief but I know it's too soon for that.

"Acting all high and mighty for someone who took on another without their powers," Jason states and I purse my lips together.

"What took you so long?" Rita asks, "I've been having so much fun with your friend here... over an hour" she put emphasis on the last word before twisting the staff.

Another scream escapes my lungs, my whole left side throbbing like it's on fire, hands ball into fists and I can feel warm blood start to spread on my back and my chest. I feel the staff get yanked out and feel a thud of feet come and go and then another set of feet land next to me. I barely notice a hand touching the middle of my back.

"Kimberly, can you hear me?" I pick up on the soft voice of Trini, I nod my head slowly before opening my eyes to see my coin is just ahead. Opening my right hand I push up just enough that my fingers get the rim and I pull it into my hand. I feel parts of my body heal, the lesser hurt areas  
and feel Trini move to my right side and help lift me.

I can't help a whimper escape as I feel the remaining pain resurface to the front of my mind. My head is spinning, I don't even realize I'm walking with Trini out of the battle zone. I feel her release my right arm and I grab for my shoulder and take a deep breath, somehow her voice seems distant, I can't tell what she's saying.

I hope you like what I've done with the story, please review!

SLITH


	3. Chapter 3

It all started early, and Jason was thankful for that. He'd gotten up in the night and sent Kimberly a message. After waiting and then waiting some more he was surprised at first that he never got a reply nor a read receipt. He chalked it up to her falling asleep and not hearing her phone. But when the sun came up and still nothing he grew concerned.

Jason reached out to the others asking if they'd spoken with her, their replies brought no comfort so he hopped onto his bike and took off for her house. No car in the driveway reminded him that her parents were gone for a few nights, so he climbed up to her window and froze.

'It's dejavu of your room Trini' he sent the text to the group, leaving her house to take off to the ship as fast as he could he ran into the others at the cliff edge. Zordon tracked down her coin and sent them to the docks, standing there before Rita as Trini takes a badly injured Kimberly to the side.

"Your going to pay for what you've done to Kim!" Jason says, trying to keep his anger in check, not wanting it to have him do something stupid. Hearing Kimberly's scream and watching Rita happily twist her staff, the scream still echoing in his head. He balls his fists and watches Zach advance on Rita, followed by Billy and then himself.

Zach missed, and got knocked away by her staff which left her open temporarily to Billy who managed to deliver a round house to the left side of her head. Rita hissed but grinned right after to reach up to a chain dangling above her head, yanking it down revealed a mace she'd put together.

Swinging it effortlessly Rita slams it into Billy's chest, sending him flipping backwards. Jason advances right after but she dodges his attack easily, swings the chain around him and nails him in the back. She sees him in the corner of her eye smash through the wall and keeps it going to catch a recovering Zach in the back of the head, he flips in the air onto his stomach.

Rita looks at Trini with Kimberly and grins wickedly, "bye-bye ladies," she purrs to herself before launching the weapon at them. However Kimberly catches sight of it to her dismay and shoves yellow out of the path before moving back to avoid it herself. Watching in fascination as Kimberly trips and falls into the water, Trini stands up and charges at Rita, Billy appears from behind and smacks her in the back of the head with a sledge hammer.

Stumbling forward from the hit, Rita barely dodges Trini as Zach and Jason rejoin the group. Regaining her composure, "I'll let you have this round... or do you?" A smile spreads across her face, reaching her eyes. She shoots off to the roof and takes off.

Jason looks around, his visor gone, turning to Trini, "where's Kim?" He watches Trini look back and forth.

"We were both standing right here... and then she pushed me out of the way and-" Trini stopped as Jason joined her and spots the ripples in the water.

Without hesitation he dives in, the water isn't very clear yet as it's still the early morning, but he can make out a figure that has a cloud around it. Swimming down he wraps his left arm around her waist and lifts, using his right arm he kicks to the surface quickly. Breaking through to the air he turns his head to her as he nears the edge, bruising on her face and her head is lolling to the side.

Lifting her up, Zach takes her under the armpits and sets Kim down a few feet away from the edge while Jason climbs out rushing over to them. Trini has removed her helmet and is listening to her heart. "Her heart is beating faintly... but her lungs are filled with water."

Jason kneels next to Kim on her left and places his hands over her chest and starts doing compressions. His own heart hammering against his ribs making it difficult to listen if anyone else around him says anything. However the other's are all having the same problem as him.

He counts out loud while watching her face closely, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, come on Kim, 8, 9, 10," he bends down and blows two large breaths into her before continuing to do compressions.

Water is still dripping off Jason's chin as he continues his work 'I can't lose her!' he picks up on the sound of footsteps.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me your thoughts! What did you like? What do you want to see more of?

-SLITH


	4. Chapter 4

I feel like shaking from the cold but I'm too numb with nothing to wrap myself up in a cocoon with. Something to find warmth. I feel so drained, my body feels like a lead weight, any bit of effort on a single body part feels impossible. I can faintly hear my heart beating slowly, going slower as the seconds tick by.

Distantly I can hear a voice, but it sounds so far off, like it's coming through a glass wall. I feel my throat constrict, nausea... no, a bubble, I feel something in my chest and try to take in a breath but I can't. I feel myself choking for air and want to reach up to get my mouth open, only it is.

I need air! I feel a surge get pushed through me, up my throat as I choke out water and start heaving, gasping for air. My body is trembling like a leaf as I am leaned onto my right side. Coughing harshly as I empty my body of water and start gasping, filing my lungs with crisp, cool air.

"Kimberly? Can you hear me?" I can finally hear but it's all muddled, my ears feel like I'm still trying to hear through a glass wall... wait no. Like I'm trying to hear through water.

I blink as I wrap my arms around myself, and instantly feel white hot pain sear through my left side at the action. I cry out at the jolt and feel myself rest on my back and groan.

"Kimberly, try not to move too much," I hear another voice, and almost crack a smile at it. 'Thank you Billy... I really don't want to.'

I feel warmth on my face suddenly and lean towards it, it feels so inviting, I forgot how good it feels.

"We're here for you Kim," I pick up on Trini, I open my eyes which I hadn't realized I'd closed.

"Can you take her to the hospital?" I blink and finally take in those around me, they're all in uniform. Jason on my right, Trini to my left still holding my face, Billy just above me and Zach kneeling at my feet. I see movement beyond Trini and turn my head to see Sam, Jason's Dad.

"Of course... who did this to her?" Sam asks as he takes Jason's place upon seeing Trini is comforting me.

"Rita... the woman who attacked Angel Grove a while back has returned," Jason says as I close my eyes, my mind wants sleep to take over again. But I want to feel warm again and wrap myself up on it.

Hands slip around the back of my legs and my neck, Trini's hand leaves from my face and I open my eyes to see Sam lifting me. The heat of his chest presses against my right side and I welcome it, turning myself closer to him.

"We'll be close behind, I want to be sure she doesn't try to attack you on your way," Jason says and I place my head against Sam's chest. The warmth almost burning my ear but it feels good. I'm alive.

Please review! I've been writing this on my phone as I feed my 1 month old baby. I hope your enjoying this, please tell me what you like and dislike ^_^

-SLITH


	5. Chapter 5

Sam is walking the board walk, taking in the cool, crisp air with the smell of old water and fish. If Jason didn't figure himself out by the end of high school he'd subject him to fishing with him till the kid would be driven nuts and force himself to reach for something better.

The rest of his crew won't be here yet for another hour, but that's also why he's here. To enjoy the quiet. His head snaps up at the sound of a big splash, looking to his left there's a few buildings and as far as he knows, the only vehicle parked.

"Just what I need, some teenagers to mess with our gear," Sam grumbles as he walks along the dock, as he moves he hears more movement in the water. "The kids better not be skinny dipping... the water is far too cold for make out sessions here."

He moves a barrel aside and looks up to see a hole in a wall, Sam blinks 'what was thrown threw there?' He stands up slowly, to his full height ready to intimate some scrawny teenagers. He

Stepping up to the corner of the building he hears a familiar voice, as he comes around he listens to someone coughing and watches as a girl is bringing up water. To his surprise the Power Rangers are hovering around her, except the Pink one, but he ignores that for the sight of the teenage girl. They're calling her Kimberly, asking if she's okay, assuring her she'll be alright.

She is very pale, her shirt is soaked in blood, bruises are showing very clearly on her body. The Red Ranger looks as though he just finished giving her CPR, he approaches the group cautiously.

"Can you take her to the hospital?" The Red Ranger asks Sam, he walks closer to see the Yellow Ranger is holding the teens face. 'Probably trying to keep her awake, after being in the water, it won't be hard for her to pass out. She needs to stay awake.'

"Of course... who did this to her?" Sam asks as he takes the Red Rangers place, not wanting to touch the injured shoulder if he can avoid it. He glances at the Yellow Ranger and gives her a small nod, not sure why but he did.

"Rita... the woman who attacked Angel Grove a while back has returned," Red Ranger says from behind him while Sam carefully scoops Kimberly into his arms. He then realizes he recognizes her, one of Jason's friends.

"Why would that woman target her?" Sam asks out loud but had meant to think it, he starts for his vehicle while he feels Kim turn towards him for comfort. Feeling her tiny frame shaking like a leaf in his arms.

"We don't know, it could have been random, but we'll investigate. I'll follow from a distance to be sure Rita doesn't make another attempt," Red says as Sam reaches his vehicle and fumbles for his keys to unlock it. Black Ranger then opens the door for him to put Kimberly into the passenger seat, he reaches into the back to get a blanket for her and then he buckles her in.

"Stay awake, you have to stay awake Kim," Sam says as he hurries to his driver's seat and turns on the ignition while buckling his seat belt. "Thank you for taking care of her," he looks at the Rangers.

No more words are said, he pulls out of the parking and takes off to the hospital, looking at the young girl next to him, her eyes opening and closing, looking like she could drop off at any second. He gives her shoulder a gentle shake when her eyes close.

"Stay with me Kimberly, you'll be alright, just hang in there," Sam says though he's terrified she is going to drop off. He fusses with the blanket to be sure it is on her firmly. Though he knows that without additional warmth, she isn't going to get the required heat to help her circulation.

Sam pulls into the emergency department entrance, putting it into park and jumping out to rush to the passenger side. Shaking as though he is handling his son as a fragile boy, he unbuckles her belt and lifts her carefully. He can't tell if she's still conscious or going into shock or what as he brings her through the double doors that part for him.

"Somebody please help her! She was attacked by that bitch who attacked the city months ago!" Sam says and a couple nurses at the main station hurry out from behind the large square desk. One hurries off to a room nearby to get a bed while the other pulls out a stethoscope.

"Is this your daughter?" The nurse asks as she places the stethoscope to Kimberly's heart and the other nurse brings up the bed. Sam promptly sets her onto it gently and watches as the teenager starts looking around with half lided eyes.

"No, she's a friend of my son," he closes his eyes as he works his memory to recall her name. " Uh... um... it's Kimberly!" He says as the two nurses lead her to the emergency doors for surgery.

The one nurse stops at the doors to hold her hand up to him, "I'm sorry, but this is as far as you can go. If you can get a hold of her parent's and her health card, that would help us greatly."

He nods absent mindedly, watching her go through after the bed, the doors slowly swinging to a stop. Sam clenches and unclenches his fists, reaching his left hand up to run his fingers through his hair. Closing his eyes as his right hand shakes. 'She'll be okey... she'll make it through this... need to reach Jason!' He pulls out his phone and dials his son.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up... Jason! I'm at the hospital with your friend Kimberly... she's hurt badly and I need your help."

I hope you are enjoying what I've written so far, there's only 1 chapter left for this story. Please tell me what you thought, enjoyed, disliked, etc.

-SLITH


	6. Chapter 6

I feel groggy, really groggy, and spacy... I can hear a beep and I feel something heavy on me. On reflex I tighten my hands and close my eyes tighter, wait, something is wrapped around my right hand. It's warm and soft, and whatever is heavy on my body is also warm.

Opening my eyes slowly I take in all the white 'white... and it's really bright in here...' I glance to my left, there's a window and a curtain around me. I feel my heart start to race 'What the fuck happened to me?' My eyes go wide in alarm and I look to my right.

My eyes land on a familiar head resting next to me and I spot a hand on mine, several thick blankets are lying on me. Heart rate slowing, I can hear it in the beeps, glancing up at my right I spot the machine and IV.

The person to my right shifts and I feel warmth as my head clears and becomes fully aware, that's when I feel a mild burning sensation in my left shoulder. I ignore it to smile a little at my Mom who looks at me tiredly, then blinks away the sleep to nearly jump.

"Kimberly! Your awake! How do you feel?" She asks quickly standing at my side, I watch her free hand come up to my face and feel the warmth on my cheek.

"Spacy and a little groggy... and warm... and-" I turn my head to look at my left side where the mild burning sensation is coming from. "What?"

"Oh, Jason said you were attacked, he was here yesterday when we arrived," Mom says and I turn my head to look at her.

Confused, "attacked?" An image of Rita in my room flashes in my mind and my heart skips a beat. "Yesterday?"

Mom nods and takes a seat closer to me, her thumb stroking my hand to try to help sooth me, but it doesn't help the chill that goes up my spine at remalling a long sharp nail on my skin.

"Yes, his father found you with the Power Rangers at the docks, he said the Red Ranger appeared to have given you CPR. You had lost a lot of blood and he rushed you here, Jason came to our place, found your health card in your purse, our number in your phone and called us. You've been here a day and a half recovering, the nurses have been commenting on your shoulder," Mom explains and images and voices go through my mind.

Shoving Trini out of harms way... the staff going into my left shoulder, I self consiously pull my right hand for my shoulder but my Mom's hand is still holding it. Billy assuring me I'll be okay, Trini calling out to Rita, telling her to let me go. I close my eyes sub consiously at the memory of her nail moving along my skin.

"Does it hurt?" Mom asks and I look at her, worry in her eyes, she must have asked me more than once while I was reflecting.

"Just a mild ache... why? What did the nurses say?" I ask and wonder how much my coin has sped up the healing. My heart skips a beat and that's when I remember reaching for it, fighting to get my coin back, I look around for it self consiously to suddenly spot it on the night stand next to my Mom.

"They're shocked at how fast your shoulder is healing, they believe an object may have impaled you. However they have no way to prove it, your body is healing from the wound remarkably fast. The doctor thinks that whatever the woman did to you, must have hit a main vein or something, I can't remember the specifics honestly," Mom admits. No doubt hearing your daughter had been attacked and brought to hospital with major blood loss was traumatizing enough to absorb.

"I'd... I would rather not remember what happened," I admit, "it's... a bit of a blur... I don't remember a lot," not a total lie. She nods as we hear a knock on the door.

Jason walks in, "hi, you're up! How do you feel?" He asks, his eyes going wide at the sight of her being alert, from the looks of things. Renewed enthusiasm.

I take a slow breath as though to control the pain in my shoulder and realize it really doesn't hurt very much. Looking up at him and smiling, "pretty good, actually, just a mild burning ache," I answer in honesty as it looks as though my Mom's grip might have tightened in concern if I had said it was worse.

"Thank goodness, the look of your room gave me a scare, but I've been told to pass on a message," Jason smiles taking a chair near my bed before looking at my Mom. "The Red Ranger has assured me that he's keeping an eye on Kimberly, to be sure Rita doesn't make a second attempt on her and they're going to take turns."

Jason turns his attention to me, hearing that each of my friends are watching over me, either from the hospital room or outside, brings a newfound comfort. to sound cracheesy, but I can feel myself relax that little bit extra, a warmth in my stomach knowing that they, my friend's have my back.

"They're hunting for her whereabouts and my Dad assures me, from what he saw first hand, she is in good hands," Jason takes my free hand and I smile at him. Boy he can be a sap, I know he's saying it to help comfort my Mom, but at the same time, I'm happy right now to have over protective friend's. And to call them my heroes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my story! Please tell me what you thought.

-SLITH


End file.
